Stuck to You, UGH!
by Hanyounoshikon
Summary: AU Failing at a magic trick, Inuyasha ends up with his hand glued to Sesshoumaru's for an entire week! How will the brothers cope with being stuck together and how will others help, or humiliate, them during this time?
1. Stuck

**

* * *

**

Here is another parody from all of us! This story will be chapters, due to it being very long! Go view our RPG forum to read more if you unsatisfied with the chapters coming slowly. It takes a while to copy and paste to a different document...

**Anyways, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagura, Rin [old account], Kagome, and Kikyou are in this chapter. Go view our profile to see who is who. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: WE do not own Inuyasha. All characers belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were throwing a small get-together at their house. Since the entertainment never showed up, Inuyasha took it upon himself to be the show-off. Now, Sesshoumaru watched with his golden eyes glazed over with boredom. He stifled a yawn as Inuyasha tried to impress his girlfriend, Kagome with another magic trick. Every once in a while, he would turn towards Kagura, wondering how she was reacting towards his brother's "show."

_God this is boring. _Kagura thought as she watched InuYasha's horrid magic tricks. "Dear lord he sucks," the red-eyed woman said to her boyfriend as she looked at the so called "Magic show".

"Just why are we watching this?" she pressed in a whisper as she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's single arm.

"I'm wondering the same thing, myself..." Sesshoumaru whispered back to her. "There's not much to do around here though."

"I can think of a few things," she whispered back in her ear as she kissed his neck playfully. "Come on, lets just go upstairs and forget about these two."

Inuyasha was unsure of how to impress Kagome, but she seemed to be humoring his feeble attempts to entertain her. But as he was getting another trick to show them, mostly her, he could hear Sesshoumaru's response, the boredom written over his face. _Fine...I'll show that idiot..._"Okay...for my next performance, I'll need a volunteer." And totally ignoring Kagome's hand, bent on revenge, looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, get your ass up here."

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother, not feeling all that willing to take part in his stupid tricks. "I'd much rather stay out of the spotlight at the moment..." he said, trying to be polite, but not looking the part. He wondered if Inuyasha had overheard his and Kagura's conversation.

"I said...get your ass up here, my volunteer!" Inuyasha grabbed him and yanked him to his feet and into a chair that magically appeared out of no where.

"Hey I was busy with him," Kagura growled as she glowered at InuYasha. God why did he have to be such a pain when she was just about to get into some fun with Sesshoumaru.

Oh, great. So now Inuyasha found himself to possess some skill of magic! Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl as he managed to maintain his balance at the last minute. "This better be a good waste of my time..." he murmured to his brother.

"And here I thought I was the only good waste of your time Sesshoumaru," Kagura jeered as she looked at the pair. Even though she was a bit annoyed at the loss of her leaning-post, the woman was mildly interested at this magic trick.

"Keh, just shut up and be quiet." Inuyasha scoffed, irritated with Sesshoumaru's attitude. He rummaged through his bag of tricks when he pulled out a certain "trick" and grinned.

Before he "listened" to his brother, he turned back around to Kagura and replied to her. "Kagura, there's a difference between a waste of time and spending time with someone you like being in company with." He rotated himself back around to face his brother, whom he knew would be even more irritated by his remark.

She sat back, satisfied with the man's remark, and watched the scene as it began to unfold. This was going to be amusing, and if InuYasha did something too stupid Sesshoumaru would just throttle the man.

Inuyasha growled and opened the cap of the "trick" glue and poured it onto Sesshoumaru's hand. He turned around, looking for the fuzzy glove that he had spotted earlier and noticed it a few feet away from him. Inuyasha snatched it and headed back when his foot snagged on a cord, causing the hanyou to fall forward, his hand landing on Sesshoumaru's.

The glue covered one.

Sesshoumaru felt the glue and glove and was already pissed by the obvious prank. However, once Inuyasha tripped over him and knocked him over, he was prepared to say something. "Get off of me!" he growled, feeling the full weight of his brother on him. He tried to pull his hand away from the one stuck to his only hand. To his utter disbelief, neither hands would budge! "What hell is this?" Sesshoumaru roared, knocking Inuyasha up by both the power of his strength and anger.

"Dammit, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled as if his falling down was Sesshoumaru's fault. Inuyasha attempted to get away from his brother but found it impossible. "Let go of my hand, you homo!" Inuyasha spat.

"I have to say something very different on that issue," Kagura stated on InuYasha's verbal attack on her boyfriend. "Anyways you're the one who grabbed his hand. If anyone is a homo here, it's you," she taunted further.

Inuyasha was pushing his luck with Sesshoumaru's remaining patience. "Inuyasha... you were the one who fell on me. I don't see how this is any of my doing," he snarled. "I'd love to let go of your hand but they seem to be stuck."Glaring at his brother, he asked, "Any reason why?"

"Stuck?" Inuyasha blinked as if he just comprehended the situation and tugged on his hand. "This shouldn't be that stuck...it's just trick glue!" Inuyasha tugged harder, trying to free himself from Sesshoumaru's hand

Sesshoumaru tried his hand at tugging and knew that if they continued, skin would be ripped off. "Obviously, this _isn't _trick glue," he snarled, wanting to hit his brother but knew that since he had no other hand to use, he was useless at performing that towards Kagura, he asked her, "Could you go and look at the label of the glue that my idiot brother used on me?"

"Fine," she sighed as she walked over and picked up the bottle. As she looked at the bottle, the young woman burst out laughing, almost dropping the bottle in the process. "Sesshoumaru, you may want to kill your brother," the ebony haired woman chuckled.

Sesshoumaru did not like the sound of that news. "Kagura, what is it?" he demanded, not in the mood for being amused.

As Kagura regained her composure from laughing she read off of the bottle, "Industrial Strength Crazy Glue. Warning, If this glue comes in contact with your skin do not touch anything and call the emergency number located on the bottom of the bottle immediately." Taking a pause she continued reading, "To remove glue Industrial Solvent is needed." she finished looking at the two men.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed into slits of ice towards his brother. He tried to move his arm in an attempt to punch his brother, but failed due to Inuyasha having to move at the same time in order for it to work."Inuyasha..." he snarled. "When we get this glue off of us, I will take my time killing you."

Sango couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, she had seen the look on Inuyasha's face, as he picked up the glue and reached for the furry glove. It was an evil prank, but a rather funny one. But the only problem was that it backfired with nasty suddenly a very hentai-ish though raced through her mind - having spent far too much time with her fiancé were they going to spend romantic nights with their girlfriends? They'd kill each other before they each had a chance to kiss them good night, or worse how would they use the washrooms?

Sango could not contain her laughter as she giggled from the mental images that appeared in her mind.

"Man that's harsh!" Koga stated as he too chuckled at the poor conditions "I feel very sorry for you Sesshoumaru being around dog breath all day...yo Inuyasha I'll take care of Kagome whilst your pre-occupied with your older brother" he stated as he advanced towards Kagome, a large grin on his face.

Inuyasha began to dial the number for the industrial solvent, not caring that Sesshoumaru was stuck to him at the moment. _Like hell I'll let Kouga have Kagome! _Was the only thing that went through his mind as he waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

Sesshoumaru glared at Sango, who like Kagura, thought it was pure hilarity. Although, for Kouga, he had to agree with him. He only had to live with his brother; not be attached to him! "Let's hope that they're not out of service for the day..." he trailed off, trying to calm himself.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "CLOSED FOR THE HOLIDAYS"?! I'M STUCK TO THIS JERK YOU STUPID MACHINE!" Inuyasha roared over the phone, slamming it down and it smashed into pieces.

"Good going," Sesshoumaru growled. "Now we need to buy a new phone..." He started to stand up, tugging on his brother's arm so that he would stand with him. "Now, we're stuck to each other for the next few days, unless, of course, you want your arm chopped off...?"

"Why don't we just chop off your arm so you can finally be symmetrical, you one arm freak!" Inuyasha retorted, glaring at his brother as he stood, still trying to free himself.

"I'd rather prefer to still be have the upper hand in this family," Sesshoumaru scoffed. Sesshoumaru stopped bothering to break himself free of the glue. He knew that it was pointless.

"Well there has to be another way to get the glue off!" Inuyasha insisted, still trying to free himself.

"Besides with the solvent?" Sesshoumaru asked. "What would you rather do other than chopping off limbs?" Pausing, he came up with an idea. "We could always go to the hospital..."

"Keh, what could a hospital do for us?!" Inuyasha snapped, not liking the idea of going to a hospital. "There should be something, some household stuff, that can work!"

"And you'd risk burning our skin off as well?" Sesshoumaru pointed out. "At such a rate, we'd have to go to a hospital." Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes. "With your lack of reading skills, you might pick out rat poison instead of any normal cleaner."

Inuyasha's anger flared and a growl rippled through his throat. "Shut up, Sesshoumaru! I still have one hand left you idiot! And that's all I need to kick your ass!"

"Who said anything about me needing to use my arm to put you in your place?" Sesshoumaru mused, feeling slightly amused by Inuyasha's anger.

"Bring it on then, girly man!" Inuyasha growled, ready to fight.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You still don't get it, do you?" he asked his brother. "If you hit me, or if I injure you, we both fall over." Shaking his head, he continued. "No, I'd much rather not risk being misinterpreted for being into incest." He mentally cringed.

"Keh, you sicko, you're just scared that I'll beat your ass this time!" Inuyasha scoffed, still glaring at him.

"Okay, then, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru sighed. "See if you can hit me without knocking the two of us over." He smirked. "I'll even let you have a free hit."

"I do have quite the idea," Kagura said as she walked out from the kitchen, holding up a bottle of bleach. "I say that we pour this on your hands and see if that works. If not, then we use this," she said holding up a meat cleaver in the other hand. "I for one do not like sharing, especially when its my man."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at Kagura's suggestion at using a meat cleaver. Didn't they just over cutting off each other's limbs?

Inuyasha paled, stepping backwards. "I-It isn't like I wanna be stuck to him, but I rather keep my skin and arm intact!" He had totally forgotten about his argument with Sesshoumaru.

Kagura walked closer to the pair, holding the clever in the air. "Then next time think about your stupid plans before you enact them!" she snared as she swung the blade down, nicking InuYasha's wrist. "I ought to chop the whole arm off you know," she said, waving the blade in the hanyou's face.

Sesshoumaru mentally cringed again. He reminded himself not to ever piss Kagura off.

"Ow, you stupid bitch!" Inuyasha snarled, glaring at Kagura, forgetting his anger with Sesshoumaru and once again, took a few steps back and away from Kagura. "Control your psychotic girlfriend, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Inuyasha shouldn't have called Kagura those names... "Kagura," he spoke. "Please be careful of where you swing that thing. I still want this arm in tact."

It was insanity. Absolute she was just trying desperately not to burst out laughing at her poor InuYasha."Kagura, please," she said, speaking up for the first time, "I'd really like to keep InuYasha as injury-free as possible."

Hearing both Sesshoumaru and Kagome's words made Kagura sigh. "Fine," she scoffed. "You two can just stay stuck like this." She placed the cleaver down, glaring at the brothers irritably.

Kagome smiled sweetly, letting out an mental sigh of relief. Kagura and meat cleavers never did quite mix."InuYasha, I'm sure we'll find a way to get you two... er, detached." Kagome began, coming to stand beside the two, "But wouldn't you both just heal if you tore off skin, since both of you seem to impatient to wait a couple days for the Holidays to be over?"

"I don't like hospitals...and we might have to go to the hospital if we tear of the skin...especially with this glue..." Inuyasha shook his hand, not liking the idea of sitting in a white room. A very cold, white room.

"InuYasha, you're a big baby," Kagome said, with a roll of her eyes, "I see no logic in your fear of hostpitals..."

Sesshoumaru gave a small snort at Inuyasha's reply. "You haven't liked hospitals ever since the pickle jar incident several years ago," he told his brother.

The memory caused Inuyasha to go into a mental state of terror for a brief moment. "Don't bring up that event ever again, Sesshoumaru!"Not only did he hate hospitals...he hated jars...and pickles.

Sesshoumaru shook his head at Inuyasha's evident fear of pickles.

Rin found the entire situation particularly unsettling. She had just been minding her own business, playing with the cat, when all of a sudden her lord and his brother had begun to fight. Now they were talking about chopping arms off, and didn't like it one bit."Why can't you just have a truce?" she said, tilting her head as she looked at Sesshoumaru. "I don't want you to hurt your arm..."

"Keh, a truce with that jerk? No way!" Inuyasha refused, glaring at the ground.

She sighed a little, shaking her head."Maybe you're right..." She knew how they didn't like each other. Suddenly, she looked up with a bright smile. Digging in her pocket, she brought out a crisp, dill pickle, and held it out to the hanyou. "I found it," she giggled, smiling. "It tastes good. If I give it to you, will you make a truce?"She hadn't heard much of the prior conversation.

Sesshoumaru sighed, shaking his head. "Rin, please put that away," he warned the girl. He didn't want to be held responsible for Inuyasha's actions. For all he knew, the poor sap would run away, dragging him along for the ride.

Inuyasha paled instantly, looking even more terrified than when Kagura held the meat cleaver and took off into the other room, taking Sesshoumaru with him. "You told her, didn't you?!" He snapped at his brother, his body quaking all over.

Rin could only blink in confusion when her lord was dragged away."Did...I make him angry...?" She looked down at the pickle with new awareness - but no matter how she turned it, she couldn't see what had inspired such a reaction in Inuyasha. Rin had thought there might have been a bee on it, but there was nothing to be found. It was just a plain old pickle. "Aww..." She was so confused.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to hit his brother for dragging his body away behind him like an overturned sword. He did, however, want to snicker at the way his brother reacted. To think that the "badass" Inuyasha feared pickles as much as death, itself! However, due to the seriousness of the situation, he did not react.

"Put that pickle away, dammit! Kagome make her put it away!" Inuyasha shouted from the other room, not wanting to leave his spot.

Kagura smirked evilly as she bent down to the young girl. "Rin," she said with a soft smile, "Can I please have that pickle? I am really hungry right now."

Oh, she was just so confused. By the time Kagura spoke to her, she was questioning her very view on life. She nodded helplessly, holding the pickled vegetable to her with a faint smile."You're not scared of it, right, Kagura-san?"

"NO! Don't give her the pickle! Don't Rin!" Inuyasha shouted, fear consuming him. "Sesshoumaru, make your psychotic bitch of a girlfriend stay away from me with that pickle! I can't believe you brought up this subject!"

Kagura smiled as she took the pickle from the young girl stating, "Not at all. Why would any sane person be afraid of something as harmless as this?" she asked as she licked up the pickle, sucking at the top for a very brief moment.

Sesshoumaru wanted to smirk. This was perfect revenge for what his idiot brother had done to him earlier. "Kagura... what exactly are you doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think?" she asked as she sauntered over to the pair, biting the tip off of the vegetable. "Like I said I'm hungry."

"I swear if she comes at me with that thing I'll use you as a shield, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha threatened, trembling still as he looked at Kagura with wide, frighten eyes.

Sesshoumaru heaved another sigh. His brother really was ridiculous. "Feel free to," he said. "If it makes you feel better." He really wasn't feeling Inuyasha's level of terror since he inwardly just found it amusing.

Kagura pouted as she looked at the hanyou, feigning to be hurt. "Now InuYasha, what makes you think I would _ever _hurt you?" she questioned as she walked closer to the two, watching as his eyes were horrifyingly fixed on the pickle.

"You're crazy, Kagura...stay the hell away from me!" Inuyasha now hid behind his brother, using him as a shield. _Stupid Sesshoumaru, why the hell did he have to bring that up in front of all of them?!_

Kagura smirked evilly as she swiftly ducked behind the two, as if she had done this before, and shoved the pickle down the back of the hanyou's shirt. "Now that shows you for trying to play pranks, doesn't it?" she taunted as she stepped back from the two.

Sesshoumaru would have smirked at Kagura's tactic, if not for the fact that Inuyasha was probably going to throw the both of them across the room. This honestly did more damage than good... Why, oh why did Inuyasha have to nearly drown in that vat of pickle juice at the pickle planting company during the family trip? Or better yet, why did he survive that?

"Heheh…" Kikyou laughed from the corner she had been sitting in. She was slightly amused by InuYasha's fear of pickles.

Inuyasha yelped out in surprise and horror, shaking his shirt to let the pickle drop out of it. Once the pickle hit the ground, Inuyasha darted up the stairs and into his room, despite the fact Sesshoumaru was still connected to him, and locked the door. "That stupid rotten bitch!" He huffed angrily, trying to catch his breath. "This is all your fault!" He pointed at Sesshoumaru.

"Serves you right!!" Kagura yelled up the stairs as she grabbed a fork off of the table. "Now get out here so I can pry your damn hands apart!!"

"My fault?" Sesshoumaru murmured with a raised eyebrow. "How so?" He feigned ignorance. This was just too good.

Inuyasha ignored Kagura's shouts, his door was locked...that should keep her away...for a while..."You have to bring up that stupid memory!"

Kagura stormed up the stairs, trying to open the door only to find it locked. "Open the door!" she shouted as she shouldered the door. "Open it or else!"

"And I was supposed to predict that Rin would bring a pickle with her?" Sesshoumaru replied. "Besides that, if I recall, this entire charade began because of you."

"If you weren't such an asshole maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Inuyasha spat, looking around his room for something to block the door. He looked at his dresser and began to push it, dragging Sesshoumaru along for the ride, and pushed it front of his door. "Why couldn't you date a sane girl?!"

"I heard that!" the woman snarled as she raised her leg to kick the door, a bad idea since she was wearing high heels. "Who said I wasn't sane pickle-man?!" she howled as she kicked the door as hard as she could, knocking her off balance, causing her to tumble down the stairs and land in an awkward position.

Sesshoumaru cringed when he heard a loud crash from the bottom of the stairs. That would not leave a nice mark. He turned to glare at his brother. "Maybe if your tricks were actually interesting I wouldn't have had to make such a comment," he told him.

"Oh because you're always nice, huh?" Inuyasha said in a mocking voice, a grin appeared on his face. "Ha, serves that bitch right!"

Kagura let out a groan as she sat up, rubbing her buttock and bosom. "Screw it, I'll get revenge on him later," she grumbled as she stomped back upstairs, heading into Sesshoumaru's room.

* * *

**How did you all like this plot? It's quite long and anyone is able to view it. Just visit our profile page. We still have openings for our RPG forum and anyone is welcomed to audition for them. Available characters are listed the "Rules and Auditions" area. **

**Next chapter should come soon. **

**Reviews would be nice, but also would people joining! **


	2. Arguments Galore!

**The second chapter of our fabulous, hilarious parody. Anyone who has viewed our RPG forum knows of the chaos that has gone down in this chapter. Tons of arguing and shoes aiming for Inuyasha's head. We hope you all enjoy this second chapter, the other one will be on the way soon!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

"I'm not the one who can't read labels," Sesshoumaru pointed out in retaliation. Inuyasha would regret being amused by Kagura's fall. He knew that certain.

"Shut up. How the hell was I suppose to know they accidentally put in industrial glue in that kit and not trick glue?! It's not my fault!" Inuyasha growled, sitting on his bed while Sesshoumaru stood. "I'm not leaving my room while she's out there."

" 'Accidentally' now, is it?" Sesshoumaru pressed. "More like you 'accidentally' picked out the wrong type of glue yourself. The label clearly said industrial."

"I said shut up." Inuyasha growled, not wanting to admit the fact that he had purposely picked out the industrial glue himself, and wanted to glue Sesshoumaru's hand to a fuzzy glove. But of couse, God had another plan for him. _I hate this..._

Sesshoumaru shook his head. Like it or not, he was stuck to his brother for the next few days. They would either have to get along or kill each other by that time. It would be a pain to drag around a dead body. That was for sure.

Kagura, feeling more annoyed than usual, came back out of the room and glared at everyone downstairs. "Out, now!" she snarled, her arms across her chest. "Party's over!"

"At least they are all leaving..." Inuyasha said, sighing loudly as he heard Kagura's shouts. Now he was stuck with Sesshoumaru...oh lucky him.

"I suppose so..." the older man trailed off. "The less people that see us in this humiliating state, the better."

"At least agree with one thing..." Inuyasha murmured, feeling extremely bored. "Now what the hell do we do now?"

"You open up the stinking door!" Kagura howled as she banged on the door, the young girl standing behind her. "It's past Rin's bed time and unless you forgot you two share a room!!"

"Besides going outside?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Nothing. Obviously, there's nothing we're willing to do together."The older man then paused when he heard Kagura's words. Damn, she was right. Now, it was his turn to drag Inuyasha behind him. Sesshoumaru could feel his brother struggling against him as he went to unlock the door.

"No...No you idiot! Don't do it! Rin can sleep in your bed alone! Don't open that door!" Inuyasha clung to his bed post, struggling against his brother's strength. "I won't go out there while Kagura is there!"

"And I hope InuYasha doesn't mind sleeping on the floor, because I am not giving up my half of the bed for him," Kagura snarled as she stood in front of the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

Sesshoumaru gave a strong tug, knocking Inuyasha away from the bed post. "I am not spending my entire night locked in here with you," he growled at his brother. The daiyoukai finally made it to the door and unlocked it, letting Kagura and Rin into the room.

"Get going to bed," Kagura said giving the girl a nudge as she turned to her boyfriend. "So how are we going to sleep? Because he is not taking my spot," the woman growled as she pointed at the white haired hanyou.

"I don't want to sleep in a room with you and your girlfriend! I don't know what kind of freaky things you two like to do at night!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at the pair.

"Then chop off your hand," she snapped as she poked the young man in the chest, "I am not going back home tonight and you are not kicking me out of the bed."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. "What could I possibly do with my hand glued to yours?" he asked, not wanting anyone else to answer him. "And, something needs to be done because I doubt we're all willing to go four days without sleep."

"She has a home to go to! She doesn't have to be here!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at Kagura. "You're just his girlfriend, not his wife. Go home!"

"Keep it up pickle-man and your new nickname will be stubby!" the woman snarled as she got within inches of the hanyou's face. "I don't go home unless its absolutely necessary."

Rin was still in a slight state of confusion, but she quickly pushed it out of mind when she heard Kagura. This was a very pressing matter. "Ah..."The small girl's eyes lit up, and she sat down on the floor very determinedly. "I can sleep on the floor," Rin said, smiling. "You three can be cozy tonight. I don't mind..."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin. "I don't believe that is the full extent of the problem, Rin," The older man told her in honest terms. Staring at the arguing pair, Sesshoumaru put his leg in between the two since he couldn't exactly use his arm. "We need to figure this out without maiming each other."

Kagura shook her head sighing, "No, no, no. Even if you slept on the floor or the couch one of us would need to sleep on the floor or another bed as well," she explained to the little girl. "And it sure as hell wont be me," she finished glowering at the hanyou.

"What the hell do you expect me to do, Kagura? Levitate? I'm stuck to him! I can't get loose!" Inuyasha snapped. "And you're not gonna pry us apart with your violent ways!"

"Easy nimrod," Kagura growled as she looked at the dope. "Sesshoumaru lets his arm hang down off the edge of the bed. You sleep on the floor. I don't kill you. Comprende?"

Sesshoumaru was inwardly hopeful. Did that mean that they had reached a conclusion? He hoped so. He had a headache to last him a good several months.

"Fine! Whatever! I don't fucking care anymore!" Inuyasha growled, wanting to cross his arms but found that impossible. "But if I hear weird noises I'll yank you off the bed, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha warned.

"Think about that for a second," Kagura stated with a sly look on her face, "You hear noises and someone will probably be dragged with him."

Sesshoumaru mentally cringed at the mere thought of what would happen if Inuyasha did something that stupid.

"I hate you...I hate you so much." Inuyasha growled at Kagura, his eyes flaming with pure hatred for his brother's girlfriend.

"Remember those words because if you keep up that act you may just end up with a pickle where the sun don't shine," she threatened, glaring back at the young man.

Sesshoumaru was getting fed up with both of them arguing. He was close to volunteering to sleep on the floor if it would get both of them to stop yelling at each other.

Inuyasha growled and he sat on the ground, pulled Sesshoumaru down slightly with him. Inuyasha scowled, wanting to punch someone. Namely Kagura...but if he did that, he'd be a jerk and probably regret it later.

Kagura glared back at the hanyou before letting out a sigh. "Fine be that way. I'm heading over to Sango's place until you two figure out how this is going to work out. Just remember I am not giving up my bed," she stated before storming down the stairs and out of the house.

Sango stood outside with Kouga still snickering. "You can still hear them going at it, poor Sesshoumaru!" she giggled "being stuck to Inuyasha of all hanyou's, and if they don't sort this out, Kagura's definitely going to remove a limb, Kagome." Sango snuck her friend a glance, wondering if she was going to go back in or actually go there was a plus side to this, Sango was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's neighbor from across the street. "You're all welcome to come back to mine till tomorrow when we confront them" she stated walking across the street and entering her house.

.

"If they survive that long," Koga muttered following Sango to her place."Don't worry dog-breath, I'll take good care of my Kagome, she'll never notice your absence," Koga snickered to himself as he entered Sango's home across the street.

Kagome sighed slightly, following her two friends to the house across the street. If InuYasha survived this night, she'd be surprised. But there was a sinking feeling in her stomach that he probably wouldn't get out of this without an injury... or two. Maybe three. So, trying to push away her thoughts, she entered the house quietly, keeping a wary eye on Koga. She had no doubts in his wants to protect her, but she'd rather be stuck on her own than be subject to his undying proposals all night._Well, here we go._

Kikyou, not wanting to have any part with this glue incident, followed Sango and the others to the other house.

Kagura huffed as she walked across the street, her heels clicking on the barren road. Getting to the front door she knocked on the door before saying, "Mind if I come in? I'm trying to avoid the baka-hanyou."

"Sure c'mon in Kagura....I'll get out more chips 'n' dips." Sango stated walking back into the kitchen and returned with another large bowl of tortilla chips and salsa."My house is big enough, there's plenty of room, so make yourselves at home." Sango smiled at them, kicking off her shoes and slumping on the couch as she flicked on the cd system. "Oh and pick your music, I listen to anything, this is an easy house, no fuss allowed."

"Thank you for letting us stay, Sango-chan," Kagome said with a small smile as she too sat down on the couch, ridding her feet of her shoes, "And I'm sorry about InuYasha, Kagura. He can be quite stubborn."

"Yeah thanks Sango," Kagura said as she slipped her feet out of her heels and sat on the couch. "And don't you worry that little head of your's Kagome. I know just how to deal with men like InuYasha."

Kikyou also took off her shoes. She decided to sit alone in a chair.

Kagome smiled, giggling slight, "I'm sure you can, Kagura."

-----------------------------------------

"Good riddance. She's an annoying little bitch." Inuyasha spat, desperately wanting to cross his arms but was unable too.

Sesshoumaru shot his brother a small glare at the insult he gave Kagura. "So, what shall we do, brother?" he demanded, assuming that since Inuyasha wanted to complain so much, he knew the answer.

"Why the hell are you asking me?! You're the older brother, smartass. Got any bright ideas?" Inuyasah snapped.

"Oh, so, then, you admit that I'm smarter than you?" Sesshoumaru said, knowing how easily Inuyasha walked into that statement.

"Shut up! Just thinking of something, will ya?!" Inuyasha roared.

Sesshoumaru withheld a sigh. "Seeing as the company is on a holiday break, we can't do anything about separating ourselves," he began. "I suppose you want nothing to do with me as I want nothing to do with you. However, because of these circumstances, until we separate, we're going to have to cooperate with each other." Sucking in a breath, he said words he never thought he'd have to say to his brother. "We have to start making compromises with each other."

"Compromises? Like what?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing at his brother.

Sesshoumaru couldn't blame Inuyasha for his suspicions. "Simple tasks such as where to travel or what we want to do," he explained. "Nothing too devastating, I hope."

"Then tell me this...how the hell are we suppose to takes showers or even go to the restroom, huh? You're so not using your hand to do things like _that _while I'm stuck to it!"

Sesshoumaru paused. He hadn't thought that far ahead. "I don't intend on you doing the same thing attached to me either," he noted. "However, I also do not plan to live in filth for the next week. It's also unimaginable to think we can go without using the bathroom for the same amount of time." Looking at his brother in a serious manner, he said, "Since you brought up the topic, what do you suppose we should do about this problem? I don't suppose you'd expect Kagome to bathe you for the duration of this time."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, staring into space and a blush spread across his cheeks. "Of course not! I wouldn't want Kagome to bathe me!" Inuyasha snapped, the blush deepening. "And the hell would I know how to solve that?!" Inuyasha spat, glaring hatefully at his brother. "I mean you have no use of your arms, and I, at least, have one arm to use!" Inuyasha emphasized his point by waving his free arm growled, knowing this was getting them no where. "Well whatever! I'm hungry." Inuyasha stated, standing up and headed towards the door without consulting his other half.

Sesshoumaru had no choice but to follow behind his brother. He wasn't personally hungry, but found no harm in allowing his brother to eat. He then paused after the two arrived in the kitchen, causing Inuyasha to stop alongside him. "Inuyasha... I'm surprised at you," Sesshoumaru began, wondering if his brother would eventually catch onto his realization.

"Surprised at what?" Inuyasha asked, quirking a brow, not catching on.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You were so busy locking us into your room that you failed to notice that Kagome left," he pointed out. The older man then added, "...With Kouga." He knew how much Inuyasha despised the wolf, but felt the need to tell him the information, being the "kind" brother that he was. Sesshoumaru did, however, brace himself for the dragging-fest that would soon ensue.

In one instantaneous moment, Inuyasha was outside with Sesshoumaru. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER?!" He roared, darting off to Sango's, where everyone else was at.

Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes at Inuyasha's typical reaction. "You were too busy fearing pickles," he pointed out bluntly. "At least I told you in the first place. I'm _not _indebted to owe you any favors, especially after the fiasco you caused."

Inuyasha ignored his last words before stopping in front of Sango's house. "Hey!" He ranged the doorbell. "Kagome!" He shouted loudly, hoping she would hear--then again--who couldn't hear him?

Why did he tell his brother about Kagome again? Oh yes, some part of him wanted to see Kagura before the night ended. That was the most likely reason.

"Open this damn door! Kouga, I swear, if you even think about touching Kagome I'll make sure you'll never walk again!" Inuyasha threatened, waiting for the door to be opened.

Before his brother threatened to break down the door, Sesshoumaru calmly stepped in front of Inuyasha and proceeded to turn the doorknob. He didn't even care that his brother's hand was still attached to his own while he did it. Luckily for them, the door was unlocked and the two were able to enter the house.

Kagome listed to InuYasha rant on the other side of the door, feeling a mix of emotions. Should she be flattered that InuYasha had cared enough to come after her, or should she be angry that he was probably waking up the entire street and cussing to the heavens?It didn't matter either way when Sesshomaru opened the door - she was well aware InuYasha had probably been attempting to break it down before his elder brother had had the sense to try the doorknob - allowing InuYasha to burst in. "InuYasha!" it did surprise her that he had come - she'd expected Sesshomaru not to even walk out the door until his and his half-brother's situation had been resolved, "What are you doing here?"She asked the obvious question even though she already knew the answer. He was here because Koga was here, with her. It was as simple as that.

"Because that dumb wolf is here!" Inuyasha growled, hiding the fact that he just made a fool out of himself, dragging Sesshoumaru across the room. Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome, glaring at Kouga. "And I don't trust that wolf when he's with you! He gets all touchy and what not!"

She blushed, but it was effectively hidden behind his back. "InuYasha, it's not like he's going to hurt me," she said then, although flattered by his performance. She always ended standing up for Koga, in the end, "I don't see why you don't like him."

"Because he always hits on you, Kagome! That's why!" Inuyasha growled, not caring if he made a scene. "I don't want that stupid wolf hitting on you!"

Sesshoumaru was now growing annoyed by Inuyasha's constant movements. If the hanyou decided to move around again, he'd have to put a stop to it. He shot a look towards Kagura who remained unnaturally silent to his brother's outburst.

Sango had heard the commotion outside and knew exactly why Inuyasha was creating a commotion. It would be Koga and Kagome in the same residence. She inwardly sighed grabbing yet another bigger bowl of corn chips, having knowing Inuyasha's 'appetite' especially when angry and re-entered the front room."Inuyasha keep your anger in check, else I will have you remain outside," Sango thought for a moment, attempting to compensate seeing as Sesshoumaru happened to be attached to would be via the window. "I would have you stand outside the window, in the cold!" Sango snapped, not wanting the house she owned to be wrecked.

"Wow took ya long enough dog-breath!" Koga mused "Did you figure it on your own, or did you have a little help?" Koga looked to Sesshoumaru, wondering if Inuyasha had forgotten about Kagome, or whether his elder brother had reminded him that Kagome happened to be with him.

"Shut the hell up, Kouga!" Inuyasha snapped, not wanting to stand outside. It was hard to calm his anger, especially when it involved Kagome. And also didn't want to reveal the fact that he didn't realize Kagome had actually left and that Sesshoumaru had pointed it out. Though the hanyou didn't think that she'd go to the same place as Kouga.

Kagura, by this time, had a pounding headache and was growing tired of the hanyou's ranting so she decided to act. Grabbing Kikyou's shoe she whipped it at the man, smacking him in the back. "Shut up now," she growled as she rubbed her temples, "before I throw one of my shoes."

Sesshoumaru could only shake his head at his brother's actions. He wouldn't enjoy standing in the cold because of his brother's stupidity. It was nearly amusing to know that his brother forgot where his own girlfriend went and who she went with. He held in his reaction to Kagura's sudden action. He was mainly glad that the shoe didn't hit him.

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled, looking at Kagome with a puppy dog expression when something dawned on him. _How am I going to have alone time with Kagome with Sesshoumaru attached to my hand?! _Inuyasha thought and realized it was the same thing with his brother as well with Kagura. "Dammit--" He murmured to himself, glaring at the ground.

Sesshoumaru noticed how his brother looked at Kagome before cursing. The older man wanted to roll his eyes. "It's finally dawned on you, hasn't it?" he asked. "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised." The daiyoukai resisted the urge to confess that Kouga's suspicions were right.

Kagura let out a sigh of relief as her head pounded like a drum. _God InuYasha's voice is like nails on a chalk board sometimes! _she commented mentally as she cracked her neck. "Hey Sango do you have any aspirin?" she questioned, hoping to quell the throbbing,

Kikyou just sat in the chair, watching this whole fiasco unfold. She knew very well that InuYasha would end up breaking soemthing in the end. She found this slightly amusing.

Kagome sighed, placing her hands on her hips."InuYasha, you really should calm down," she commented, "If you're angry all the time, we'll never get you and Sesshomaru apart now, will we?"

"I guess not..." Inuyasha murmured, his anger finally calming down.

Well, thank the Gods that Kagome was sane. For some reason, all Kagura seemed to do was make things worse. Even so, Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare say that aloud. Looking between his brother and Kouga, he sighed. "Is this ordeal over with now?" He didn't want to end up breaking up a fist fight any time soon. Even without active arms, the daiyoukai was sure he could trip _some_body.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said reluctantly, but stayed near Kagome and didn't dare move away from her. Just because he wasn't angry (that much) anymore, didn't mean he'd let Kouga get near her.

Sango handed Kagura a box of Aspirin and a tall glass of water "Here, though I have a feeling that they're probably not going to help, I took two before Inuyasha arrived and my headache is still nagging!" she whispered, knowing full well they could hear, but this was her house, and wanted to have some modicum of 'girl-time'."Well if you two are done arguing, " Sango looked at Koga and Inuyasha. "Us girls are going to have a slumber party, we're going to make this 'problem' into something constructive. What do you think girls, up for a change?"

Koga didn't miss a beat "girls, slumber party?" he grinned. "But where are we supposed to go if you girls have a slumber party?" He looked at Inuyasha, wondering if he was on the same wave, that he and Miroku would be at a girls party.

"I don't really care, you boys are NOT staying here, if we decide to have a slumber party! I am not going to be responsible for the chaos that would ensue between you, Inuyasha and happening to drag Sesshoumaru into the fray - Not fair on him, Sorry Sesshoumaru. I know you're more than capable to take care of yourself, but even you have your limits I'm sure." Sango stated, arms crossed glaring at Koga."So whatever, if we happen to have a party, you boys have your own, have a mans party, do some friendly bonding, actually I don't think that's possible for you and Inuyasha to be in the same room without it being trashed or cussed within five minutes".

Sesshoumaru scoffed at the idea of a "man's get together." With Kouga and his brother? He'd rather cut his other arm off to separate himself. Despite him and Kouga never fighting, he knew that him and his brother would never be able to stay in the same room without fighting. "Limits?" The older man questioned. "As in patience?" In that case, he would have to agree. Either way he looked at it, he'd have to spend his nights with Inuyasha until the glue would come off.

"I know you have ample patience Sesshoumaru, I mean Inuyasha's still breathing and not a limp corpse hanging off your arm by now, which would've been my preference If I were in your position," Sango mentioned as she rubbed her temples in aid to shake the bugging headache that was still pressing due to Koga's constant aggravation."On second thoughts, perhaps Koga ought to be confined to less demeaning manners, Inuyasha is that glue still in your place?" Sango had a wicked thought.

Koga blanched at Sango's diversion to some perverted thought involving the glue. He backed up slowly "I'll be quiet, no more taunting. I'll just sit here and not say a word!" Koga replied quietly sitting on the couch crossing his legs, hands knotted on his knees. Pure worry and fear flitting across his face.

Kagura took a moment to consider Sango's proposal of a 'slumber party'. She really was looking forward to spending the night with Sesshoumaru, but with things going as the were if InuYasha wasn't dead by his brother's doing he would be by her hands. Letting out a bit of a sigh she turned to Sango saying, "I'll take you up on your slumber party offer." She then took double the recommended dose of aspirin before continuing, "I'd rather not be going to jail in some fashion or another by morning."

Inuyasha let out a small growl. "I'm not leaving Kagome here while Kouga is here." Inuyasha declared and wrapped his around Kagome, pushing her against his body. "Plus if this is a slumber party then it should only be girls."

Kagura promptly took her shoe off and flung it at the hanyou's head, missing him by a few inches. "Are you retarded?" the red eyed woman growled as she glowered at the man, "We already decided this was girls only! God you're dense!"

Sango stormed towards Inuyasha, bonking him on the head "baka" then she turned on Koga "And you, are not staying here!" The young woman grabbed the wolf's shoulder in one hand, his pants in the other and proceeded to throw him out of the house, in one ceremonious swing until the poor wolf was sitting on the pavement outside the house, looking slightly bewildered.

Koga sat bewildered on the sidewalk on his butt, wondering how on earth Sango had managed to throw him out, without him being able to stop her. "Damn wench!" The wolf growled, standing to dust himself down. He stomped to the house once again, only to have the door slammed in his face by a non-too-impressed Sango.

Instead Koga turned and walked to Inuyasha's place "I'll be damned if I sleep on the streets tonight, he walked straight in, seeing as in their haste the door was still slightly open. "Brainless mutt…" He sauntered over to the couch and made himself comfortable until his 'hosts' returned.

Inuyasha growled at Kagura, not releasing Kagome with his one arm around her. "I know that! It's that idiot wolf who can't hear!"

Not wanting to hear any more of InuYasha's stupid excuses, the demoness removed her other shoe and held it above her head in a menacing manor. "Shoe! Head!!" she growled slowly stomping over to the white haired man.

Inuyasha, with some struggle, managed to get Kagome standing in front of him. "Calm down, Kagura! We're gonna leave! I thought you'd at least wanna say bye to Sesshoumaru!" Well that was a complete lie, he wanted to say bye to Kagome before he left. He could give a ratsass about his brother and Kagura.

"Out now!" she snared as she walked closer to him, ready to smash his skull in with the heel. "And I swear to god if my shoe gets broken, I'll cut your arm off."

"Fine you crazy bitch!" Inuyasha growled at her before turning to Kagome. "Have fun with your slumber party!" He pecked her cheek before dragging Sesshoumaru out of the house and returning to his home. The hanyou's eyes narrowed at the wolf who had made himself right at home on their couch. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha snapped at Kouga.

"What?" Koga asked completely relaxed on the couch "If those girls are having a slumber party, then so are we." The wolf mused "You're stuck with me!" Then he flickered on the TV and began to relax once more.

"I'm stuck to him!" Inuyasha pointed to Sesshoumaru. "I can still kick you out!"

Sesshoumaru remained silent during the whole ordeal since he knew how predictable everyone was being. Once he saw Kouga sitting on their couch, he shook his head. "Somehow I knew this would happen..." The older man sighed. He resisted the urge to glare at his brother for his stupidity.

"What? You're telling me you enjoy the company of that wolf?" Inuyasha snapped, slightly annoyed.

"I never said anything of the sort," Sesshoumaru answered, pointing out a fact. "However, it's no secret that you two never get along. I, on the other hand, hold no grudge against Kouga."

"Keh, whatever. I don't want this wolf in our house. He'll just stink up the place!"

Sesshoumaru blinked, looking over at the wolf while ignoring his brother's complaints. "You knew that we lived here and yet you still came over, risking an argument with my brother," he began. "Why?"

"I'll tell ya why! Because he likes to piss me off, that's why!" Inuyasha growled until he stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten in the last hour and it was getting to him..."Dammit...let's go into the kitchen." Inuyasha ordered and dragged Sesshoumaru into the kitchen, forgetting about his anger.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Inuyasha could be caught in a typhoon and he wouldn't care if he were hungry enough. Still, the older man didn't care despite the fact that he wasn't hungry.

* * *

**Anyone feel sorry for Sesshoumaru throughout all of this? Poor daiyoukai, having to put up with his brother's stupid antics. Though this is only the second chaper, and more will progress between the two...hopefully. **

**The third chapter is on the way!**

**Please view our profile page if you're interested in being any of the available characters! Anyone is welcome to join. Please read rules first before registering though! More stories will be posted on our fanfic account! **

**Reviews are appreciated! Check out our RPG forum. **


End file.
